As a conventional optical connector, one disclosed in Patent Literature 1 has been known, for example. The optical connector disclosed in Patent Literature 1 comprises a connector ferrule having a short optical fiber attached thereto, a plug frame containing the connector ferrule, a protection sleeve covering a fusion-spliced portion between the short optical fiber and an optical fiber of an optical cord, a rear housing engaging the plug frame and covering the protection sleeve, and a boot fitting to the rear end portion of the rear housing and protecting the optical cord. The sheath and tension fiber (Kevlar) of the optical cord is crimped and secured to the rear end of the rear housing by a caulking ring.